Hook devices are well known for securing an elongated flexible member (e.g., a line, cord, rope, cable, strap, chain, etc.) to an anchor point. A hook device is thus any device that is configured to anchor an elongated flexible member to an anchor point in a releasable manner. For example, a simple hook, with an eyelet attached thereto, can serve as a hook device to secure an elongated flexible member passed through the eyelet to an anchor point. Likewise, connector devices are well known for coupling (i.e., connecting) two elongated flexible members in series. (See for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,477 (incorporated by reference herein) which describes an in-line clasp connector for an electrical conductor, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,247 (incorporated by reference herein) which provides for a strap fastener allowing two straps to be connected in series.) All of these devices allow multiple elongated flexible members to be connected in series. However, the prior art connectors are limited in the ways in which they can be connected.